Cocoa in the Bathroom
by Crystalicios
Summary: “Gone With the Wind?” He asked, reading the title aloud, “Isn’t that a romance novel or something?” He looked up at Samus for an answer. A MarthSamus oneshot. For Royal Kenya, Sage of Downtown Hyrule and every other MarthSamus shipper.


**Cocoa in the Bathroom**

**Umm… Yeah… the title is weird… I know! I kinda got this idea when was drinking a cup of cocoa in the bathroom, talking to my sister. So some credit goes to her too, I guess. This is a Samus/Marth one-shot, so if you aren't a romance reader or if you hate that couple… I've got two words for you… GO AWAY! **

**This is dedicated to Sage of Downtown Hyrule and Royal Kenya, and other Samus/Marth shippers out there. Mostly for the named authoresses because they write that couple like no other! So this is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books mentioned, nor do I own Super Smash Bros. – It's too brilliant for me to own. –sigh-**

**X.X.X**

The atmosphere outside the Super Smash Brothers Mansion was quiet and thick, which was to be expected because it was after the raging storm that occurred that afternoon. Crickets chirped, and frogs croaked occasionally, but that was the only noise outside. There was not the slightest breath of wind.

The same could not be said inside the Mansion. It was currently dinner, and all twenty-five Smashers, save for one were happily chattering away while eating their sumptuous dinner.

"Mmm… Apple pie," Zelda said, as the warm dessert was brought to the princess. She cut herself a slice and took a bite, savoring the delicious taste.

"Too bad," Peach said. The aroma didn't do justice to how savory the pie was.

"Why?" Zelda asked, her eyes closed.

"This is Sammy's favorite dessert. It's a shame she couldn't be here, to taste it," Peach said, her mouth full of apple pie.

"Yeah… Come to think of it. Samus's has been missing dessert for the past three days. I wonder why." Zelda frowned.

"She said she was tired, and wanted to turn in a bit early," Peach said unconcernedly.

"Well… I don't blame her. Master Hand's been working her overtime. She's had a match a day for the past week against the best fighters," Zelda said.

"…Well… I hope her dreams are sweet," Peach muttered, stabbing her slice with her fork.

**X.X.X**

The girls were right about one thing, Samus _had_ been working overtime. But they were wrong about her going to bed. Samus was, in fact, in the West Side of the Mansion, in the bathroom. She was sitting cross-legged on the toilet lid that was closed. Her back was against the cold porcelain tank. And a steaming mug of cocoa was sitting on the sink table.

She shifted slightly in her white bathrobe, and studied the open object in her hand. It was a paperback copy of _Gone With the Wind_. A thick pair of reading glasses was perched on her nose, and her blonde hair was let loose over her shoulders, so that it looked like she was swimming in golden water.

She had lied to Peach and Zelda, because they didn't understand that she _loved_ to read. Reading romance novels did not fit Samus's reputation, and she knew nobody would understand. Reading romance novels fit Peach, because Peach was girly, and it fit Zelda because Zelda was a gentle hearted girl. But it didn't fit Samus because she was independent, wild, sarcastic, and tomboyish.

So, Samus had hunted for the perfect abandoned spot to hide her secret. It took her months before she realized nobody ever used this bathroom because it was all the way on the left side.

Young Link had claimed that the bathroom was haunted. Samus smiled when she remembered his bright blue eyes, round as saucers as he told her that. He said that he heard screeching noises in there. Samus investigated the bathroom. It was a little dusty, but nevertheless, clean. She discovered that the screeching noise was in fact a tree's dead branches scraping against the window. It suited her perfectly fine that everybody thought it was haunted.

Samus took the handle of the mug and lifted it to her lips. She parted her lips slightly, letting the warm, brown, thick liquid run down her throat. A warm feeling rose inside her, as she turned the page. The copy of the book was old, so the pages crinkled when she turned them. But it didn't bother Samus in the least.

Suddenly there was a soft tap on the door. Samus flinched, dropping some cocoa on her white robe. Cursing mentally she shut the book. _Now what do I do? If I respond, the guy is gonna wait for me to get out and then he or she will see the cocoa and book and that'll lead to awkward questions!_ A panicked Samus thought.

She was silent.

The knock came louder, and somebody jiggled on the doorknob.

_Please go away!_ Samus thought frantically.

There was a low muttering. And then the doorknob rattled for a moment. Samus's heart beat a loud tattoo against her chest. _WHY does this person need to use this bathroom anyways?_

Suddenly she heard a click. _No!_ she screamed mentally. She picked up her cocoa, and headed for the door, right as it swung open. A young man collided into the bounty huntress and they both reeled backwards and hit the floor. The cocoa splattered over both of them and Samus swore aloud.

"Sam?" he asked.

Groaning, she lifted herself up to peer at Marth Lowell. _Out of all people_… She thought dully as she surveyed the cocoa-splattered prince. Strangely, he didn't seem bothered by the collision. He sat up on the floor and grinned in a bemused way at Samus.

"What in the world are you doing here!" she demanded.

His grin changed to a smirk, "I could be asking you the same thing, Sam."

"I…" She bit her lip. She didn't want to reveal that she was reading _Gone With the Wind_ because she knew he would laugh at her.

But Marth seemed to know what Samus was doing. He leaned forward and stretched his hand around Samus and snatched the copy.

"_Gone With the Wind_?" He asked, reading the title aloud, "Isn't that a romance novel or something?" He looked up at Samus for an answer.

Samus didn't answer. She was already plotting how to escape Smash Mansion. Every Smasher would know by morning that she, Samus Aran the tough Bounty Huntress, loved to read romance novels. No pun intended.

"Hello? Sam, I asked you something." Marth cocked an eyebrow up and studied her face.

"Don't call me Sam," Samus snapped. It was driving her nuts that somebody she didn't know well was calling her that. She was only an acquaintance with him. Nothing more. "And so what if it's a romance novel? What's so wrong with it!" Samus had learned that offense was the best defense, and applied it now.

"Whoa… sorry!" He put his hands on her shoulders, smirked and said, "Calm down! I'm calling you Sam because I'm trying to be friendly. I saw your friends, Peach, Link and Zelda call you by that. But if you're so touchy about it, I won't call you by that, Sam…_us_." The smirk widened. "And I didn't say there was something wrong with a romance novel. I just never thought that a girl like you would hide from everybody reading a romance novel if everybody thinks you're so bold."

So he didn't think it was weird that Samus read romance. But still… Samus thought she was letting her guard down too quickly. "So you know why I'm here. What about you?" she exclaimed.

"I have my reasons," He said slyly. She also noticed that he was being a little elusive with her.

It was Samus's turn to smirk. She reached behind Marth's back and snatched a paperback book from him. "_Angels and Demons_? What is this? A romance?" She mockingly asked.

"No!" he grabbed it from her, "It's a mystery and its horror. I'll bet you've never read this book before."

Samus snorted derisively.

"You probably can't even take the gory situations in here," He challenged playfully.

"Well _Gone With the Wind_ has gory situations too! It's about a romance set in the Civil War. And I'll bet you can't handle romance. It's not for people like you," she said.

A slight chuckle came from Marth. He drew up one leg and leaned his back against the wall, and he stretched the other leg against the checkered tiles, "Romance? I have enough romance in this life that suits me perfectly."

"Let me guess, you like somebody. Probably some damsel in distress that you've saved and is drop-dead gorgeous," Samus rolled her eyes while replying. She found herself annoyed that his romance life was a perfectly happy one. Samus never even had an admirer (besides Captain Falcon, but he didn't count because he liked every girl in the mansion, including Nana which was a little creepy come to think of it) because everybody except the Smashers thought she was a boy.

"Well… It's not perfectly happy. And she's not a damsel in distress either," he said. He studied her face before amending himself; "Well she's probably a damsel in distress. But not because the bad guy is after her, I think it's for another reason. But anyways… I haven't told her my feelings to her," he confessed

"Why d'you think the girl is a damsel in distress?" Samus asked half curiously half wearily. She didn't want to hear about a girl that Marth liked, but she also wanted to know what kind of qualities Marth saw in this girl besides being pretty.

"Well… This girl is a little lonely. I think she needs her own mate," Marth smiled.

"Well, if she needs her own mate, why don't you just tell her that you like her? I'm sure she'd be a lucky girl," Samus said, concealing the bitterness inside her. She could've mentally kicked herself for telling him to do that.

"D'you want to see how she looks like?" Marth asked suddenly.

Samus shrugged. But she found herself curious still. _Does Marth like her just for looks?_ She wondered.

"Go to my room. You'll find it unlocked. Her picture is on my mirror," he said, closing his eyes and lifting his head towards the ceiling.

"Right now?" Samus asked warily.

"Sure, why not?" Marth smiled.

"Um… Okay." Samus got up. _The cocoa splatter on the white robe would drive Peach mad._ _At least it's not dripping anymore. _Samus thought, as she surveyed herself critically.

Samus climbed up the stairs to Marth's room. She lied to herself saying that she didn't know why she was so curious to look at the girl Marth admired. _Oh whom am I kidding? I like him!_ She mused. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she mentally made the confession.

She turned the doorknob slowly and flicked on the light. Marth's room was extremely neat. She felt like she was violating a rule, stepping into the neatly vacuumed room, clad in a cocoa-splattered robe. She spotted the mirror immediately. It was perched on his dresser. She took a look at it. There was a picture of an old woman on there. And there was another one.

This girl was young. Blue-haired with sparkling chocolate brown eyes, her face was pulled into an elfish grin. She was extremely pretty, and it looked like she wasn't dull, or boring. _The perfect choice for Marth_ she thought sadly.

"Did you see her?" Marth appeared in the room, wearing a nervous grin.

"Yeah. She's everything a guy could want. Pretty, nice, and interesting," Samus stared at the picture. She was so sad, that she could sob right there. But of course, bounty huntresses don't break down like that.

Marth's suddenly noticed what Samus was looking at. "Samus," he said. He looked like he was about to laugh.

"What?" She snapped.

"You think that she is who I like?" He pointed at the picture Samus was looking at.

"That's the only picture on here that looked like you like her. And this woman looks to old for you to like," Samus said.

"That "old woman" was my governess. She was very nice, and I will never forget her. She died of a heart attack," he sighed, looking at the old woman's photograph.

Then he brightened and turned to the other one, "As for this girl. She's very dear to me. I would put my life on line just for her." Marth said. He was smiling fondly at the photograph.

"You really love her that much?" Samus asked quietly.

"I ought to," he was grinning broadly now. "She is my mother's husband's father's granddaughter."

It took awhile to comprehend. But Samus slowly said, "That would make her your…"

"…Sister. Meet Kayla." Marth finished, now grinning devilishly.

"Marth!" Samus rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't help being a little happier though. But it still didn't prevent her from still being sad. He still admired somebody. The photograph was probably somewhere else.

"Aren't you going to ask me whom I admire? I can still show you her," he was standing uncomfortably close behind her.

"Okay, who is she?" Samus asked, looking at him through the mirror.

"_Her_," he smiled, placing his hands on her either side of her face. He gently fixed her face upward, so that she was facing… _myself?_ Samus wondered. She felt his hands drop to her arms as he hugged her.

"I love _you_," he murmured into her hair.

Samus felt the numbness go away. She felt sudden warmth penetrate her.

She smiled foolishly. She turned around and leaned her forehead against his. "Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" he asked. He was smiling still.

"I like somebody too," she said.

"Oh really? Who?" Marth asked feigning curiosity.

"If you go to my room and look at my mirror, you'll find out who it is," she smiled as she pulled him against her cocoa splattered robe and kissed him.

**X.X.X**

**Hehe. Okay, that was the end of it. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I hope the ending wasn't so horrible. My endings sometimes tend to be a little vague.**


End file.
